


Say Something

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Summary: Sometimes the greatest way to say something is to say nothing at all.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 6





	Say Something

01

若非撞见曺圭贤和金厉旭在宿舍接吻，金希澈觉得自己还能被这两个忙内瞒个几年。

所有人都习惯了曺圭贤和金厉旭亲密无间的样子，虽然亲密却从来没什么出格的举动，拥抱依靠都只像是好朋友该有的样子，大家一点不会多想。金希澈也是一次来宿舍催金厉旭出门，走到楼梯口一抬头刚看到曺圭贤送金厉旭到门口，没来得及张口呼唤一声，就看着已经走到门口的金厉旭微微踮起脚，在曺圭贤唇上印下一个点到即止的告别吻。

“我很快回来，你等我。”

曺圭贤点了头金厉旭才笑着要走，一转头就看到在楼梯口站着脸都黑了的金希澈。

那天金厉旭便没能出得了门。金希澈拉着他和曺圭贤坐回宿舍的沙发上，金希澈不开口他们两个也不敢说话，半晌金希澈才扶着额头，问他们：“多久了？”

“一年左右吧。”

金希澈听了曺圭贤这回答更觉得生气，气这两个人胆大包天地谈起了恋爱，更气已经一年了自己竟都一无所知。他几乎要冷静一下才能继续问下去：“朴特知道吗？”

“不知道。”

“钟云呢？赫宰呢？”

“都不知道。”

“那还有谁知道？沈昌珉？你们家人？”

“都不知道。”曺圭贤打断了拼命想着名单的金希澈：“我们很小心，谁都不知道，现在只有哥知道。”

是了，金希澈不意外。曺圭贤和金厉旭都最小心谨慎，所谓的营业也好亲密也好，都把控在一个刚刚好的范畴里，也把好朋友的身份用得娴熟，若不是金希澈碰到了无可辩解的亲吻，谁看了他们都不会多想。金希澈应该觉得安慰的，到了嘴边的话也觉得不忍，盯着坐在对面的两个人，想说的话在嘴边绕了几圈，终于还是说出了口。

“能分吗？”

金希澈声音不大，但在客厅里足以让三个人都听得清清楚楚，曺圭贤却像是不敢相信一般：“哥说什么？”

“我说能分吗。”

当然不能。曺圭贤语气都急切起来：“哥我们会很小心的，不会被发现的，万一真的出事了我都担着，我们——”

“你要怎么担着，担得住你自己担得住别人吗？”

“我总会有办法的。”

“我知道有办法。所以现在在问你们，能分吗？真觉得分不开再去想那些办法。但风险太大了，所有人都要替你们担着。无论你觉得有多无所畏惧，都一定会有人受伤，若没有非要走到那一步不可的理由，就别走那一步。”

金希澈说着，有些疲惫地揉了揉眼睛：“为什么偏偏是你们两个。不是不能谈恋爱，喜欢男人也不是什么错，但是为什么偏偏是你们两个。”

曺圭贤突然明白了金希澈的意思。

这个从来我行我素天不怕地不怕的哥哥很少在他们两个面前露出这么疲惫脆弱的样子，即使他说的话留了七分的余地，曺圭贤也不忍心再去据理力争。他看着坐在沙发另一边的金厉旭，他的恋人从坐下开始便低着头一言不发，此刻刚好抬头撞上了他的视线，却也没有要开口的意思。

说点什么啊。我在那么努力地捍卫我们这段感情，不想让它被现实冲撞散落，你说点什么啊。

像是感觉到曺圭贤的想法，金厉旭突然站起来，走到金希澈身边，弯腰拉起来金希澈的手。

“能。”金厉旭说。

这声能来得突然，曺圭贤和金希澈都没反应过来。“能什么？”

“哥不是问能分吗？”金厉旭语速很快，听不出一点遗憾或是不忍的情绪：“我说，能。”

02

曺圭贤一点都不该觉得意外的。

一年前他试探着和金厉旭告了白，说是想谈场恋爱，更像是想了却了自己一桩心事，没指望金厉旭能答应的时候金厉旭却点了头。没等他因此像个孩子一样欢喜多久，金厉旭先泼了一盆冷水，和他说若是有朝一日他们的关系被人发现而不得不分开，就会断得干脆利落。

说是恋爱倒更像是心有灵犀的互相取暖，只敢在没人看到的角落里交换几个浅尝即止的亲吻和触碰，夜里等别人都睡熟了才敢偷偷摸摸钻去对方的被窝里，靠着胳膊一起相拥入眠。除此之外稍微亲密点的合照都不敢有，两个人存下的暧昧证据还不如粉丝无意记录下的亲密瞬间，看到了才有了一些在相爱的确信。

当时说好的，需要分手就分手，一年过去了金厉旭果然践行得很好，是曺圭贤自己在日复一日成了习惯的温馨里忘乎所以，总以为金厉旭不会狠得下心。如今即使难过也无可责怪，金希澈说的都是大实话，道理他自己也懂，金厉旭更是理性又克制，只有曺圭贤自己失了分寸。

在一起得小心翼翼，要时刻顾忌着不能被人发现，分了手反而随意起来。金厉旭坦坦荡荡，人前人后对曺圭贤还是体贴又照顾，曺圭贤也不清楚他那点私心金厉旭究竟是装傻还是真不知道，只是他那些台上台下刻意的接近和碰触最多换来金希澈一个警告的眼神，金厉旭倒是从来没拒绝过。他便也能因此壮着胆子，去汲取那一点习惯了的温暖。

他和金厉旭甚至也还是住在一起，一墙之隔的地方还能每天说个晚安，少了的只是无人注视的亲吻和夜里偷偷彼此依靠的体温。金厉旭或许也还睡得很好，曺圭贤却总是辗转反侧，午夜降临时要多花上一倍毅力才能克制住自己不去拥抱朝思暮想的人。

他觉得自己能等，哪怕要等很久，自己也应该是能等的。毕竟分手不是因为不爱了，总有一天他们能找到面对一切又不伤害别人的办法。在这之前哪怕金厉旭和别人交往了也没关系，金厉旭总是会回到他身边来的。

他那点藕断丝连的幻想人人听了都要说他傻，毕竟在一起的一年里金厉旭连一句爱他都没说过。可曺圭贤只记着，毕竟金厉旭也没说过不爱他。

03

曺圭贤曾觉得自己真能像个圣人一样再等金厉旭几年，如今证明了不行，他也仍觉得是金厉旭的错。

金厉旭接新的音乐剧的时候他自己也忙得很，彩排几次想去又搁置，正式演出前几天曺圭贤才终于有空去看一次完整彩排。

不想打扰大家的排演，曺圭贤和金厉旭只是打了个招呼就安安静静搬了个凳子坐在一边，看金厉旭穿着高中生的运动服，在舞台中央的梯子上和人谈情说爱，吟唱出一首又一首的唱段，谁看了都是情窦初开的少年青涩又甜蜜的样子。导演和乐队在一边看着都满眼笑意，只有曺圭贤，连维持着礼貌的表情都觉得困难。

他在演到剧情高潮的吻戏时终于看不下去，尽量保持着安静走出了练习室，即使如此关门时还是发出了些声音，金厉旭大概也听到了。

他此刻顾不上想那么多。即使夺门而出他也无可避免地看到了不想看到的画面。那一幕金厉旭握着女主角的胳膊微微用了点力，把人拉过来低头轻轻地吻，曺圭贤闭上眼睛，却也忘不掉那番画面。

他吻过金厉旭很多次，都是在无人的角落里，曺圭贤把矮一头的人牢牢地圈在怀里久久地亲。也偶尔金厉旭心情好了会主动来亲吻他，多是蜻蜓点水地碰一下就觉得害羞，要他把人拉回来拥入怀里。金厉旭的嘴唇很软，唇齿间是爱用的橘子味漱口水的味道，稍微分出些心来还能闻到金厉旭的牛奶味沐浴露，和曺圭贤是一样的。

金厉旭就该是这样，调皮又试探地来吻他，被他抓过来还会佯装着恼怒，却还是会在他接近的时候闭上眼睛，回应给曺圭贤一个缠缠绵绵的亲吻。

而不该是那么主动地去挽另一个人的手臂，弯腰亲吻另一个人。除此之外也不该去牵另一个人的手，不该和别人唱甜甜蜜蜜的情歌，更不该用那么深情的眼神去看另外一个谁。

只是演戏曺圭贤就已经受不了，几乎要被内心涌上来的酸涩和不甘淹没，哪里还真能等到金厉旭和别人恋爱分手。金厉旭不必去别人那里体验一次恋爱的辛酸和满足，金厉旭不必经历那么多，他只要被自己爱着就行了。

那天彩排结束后是剧组的聚餐，金厉旭回到宿舍的时候已经很晚。他喝了些酒却也不至于醉，回了宿舍便进了厨房，想给自己煮些醒酒的茶再去睡。

曺圭贤听到动静从房间出来，一眼看到的便是背对着他在厨房忙碌的金厉旭。他放轻了脚步走上去，从背后轻轻环住金厉旭的腰。

“呀曺圭贤你！”

金厉旭挣扎了一下，他没松手，金厉旭便放弃了，任曺圭贤抱着，继续做自己的事。

曺圭贤把头靠在金厉旭肩膀上，闻着他身上牛奶味沐浴露的味道，才觉得安心了些。看不到金厉旭的表情，曺圭贤反而觉得更大胆，他在金厉旭耳边，闷着声音问他：

“晚上聚餐那个女主角也在吗？”

“她是女主角啊，当然在。”

“你别见她了好不好。”

金厉旭听到这话手里的动作停了一下。曺圭贤没察觉：“你也别亲她好不好，借位就好了粉丝会理解的。”

他又闷闷不乐地说了些赌气的话才发现怀里的人安静得过分。曺圭贤松了手，金厉旭便有些无力地靠在厨房的柜子上，回过头来看着曺圭贤。

曺圭贤有些被他严肃的表情吓到，挤出来个勉强的笑容：“我开玩笑的，你别在意。”说着伸手想去帮金厉旭准备醒酒的茶。

可金厉旭却开了口。

“不好。”

曺圭贤本来就只是在乱说，他自然也知道不可能，只是撒娇的成分居多，希望金厉旭哄哄他，没指望金厉旭答应，却也没想到金厉旭会如此直接地拒绝。如此他便也收起了笑容，看着面前面容平静说着拒绝的话的金厉旭。

“为什么不好？”

“曺圭贤，因为我们分手了。”

曺圭贤被金厉旭这一句话噎得说不出话来，几乎要后退两步。他闭上眼试图让自己冷静些，别说出什么伤人伤己的恶毒话语，可最终也还是没控制好自己的情绪。

“金厉旭，你也知道我们分手了。”

一下午的酸涩和委屈在此刻汹涌而上，要把曺圭贤逼出些哭腔才罢休。

“你不光知道我们分手了，你还知道我根本没死心。你为什么还要我抱你，还让我牵你的手，做那么多会让我误会的事，一副一如往常的样子。”

曺圭贤不是没私心无条件地觉得能喜欢金厉旭那么久，也不是没有过怨怼的时候。可毕竟金厉旭没主动提过分手，对他也像从前一样好，他才觉得能等下去，能等到他们走出这困境的一天。

曺圭贤才不是一无所求地对金厉旭好。他想求的很多，他想和金厉旭在一起，长长久久地在一起，他想金厉旭也能爱他。

他没等他想的那么久，先等来的是金厉旭一句我们已经分手了，笃定又坚决，不给曺圭贤一点美化的余地和借口，残忍又直接地毁了他可笑的长梦，就像是在指着曺圭贤的鼻子告诉他，所有的一切不过是你的一厢情愿。

若必须有个结束，那今天就结束吧。

曺圭贤有些脱力地后退了几步，靠在厨房的门边。

“你若真想让我死心的话，说出来吧。”

曺圭贤的声音已经没了那些愤怒和埋怨，甚至有些他自己都不曾察觉的哀求：“你说出来吧，说你不爱我，你永远不会回来我身边，让我能彻底死心，也能收拾心情，试着不要喜欢你，能去喜欢别的谁。”

他眼角的泪水随时要滑落，自然没看清听到这话的瞬间金厉旭要哭了一样的表情。

“圭贤。”

听到金厉旭开口曺圭贤挤出了笑容，像是在等待最后的宣判一样。

金厉旭手中的醒酒茶在夜里冒出几丝热气，曺圭贤看不清金厉旭的面容。

等来的却不是预想中的拒绝。

“圭贤，晚安。”

04

金厉旭第三次挂掉手机来电的时候金希澈终于忍不住了。

他不是有意窥探，但金厉旭手机来电时大大的圭贤两个字他也不能装作没看到。今晚把金厉旭叫来吃个饭的功夫，金厉旭已经挂断了三次，现在干脆直接静音了手机扔到一边。

“你们这是，吵架了？”

“也不算，我有些不知道怎么面对他。”

听到这话金希澈把面前的啤酒又开了一罐，推到金厉旭面前，一副等着他开口的样子。

金厉旭犹豫了几秒，从金希澈对面的椅子上站起来，坐到金希澈身边，低头往金希澈怀里拱，金希澈便顺势抱住他。

他那点事最不该讲的人就是金希澈，可金厉旭实在忍不住了，前几天的那些事便像流水账一般，和金希澈说得明明白白。除了金希澈以外这世界上再没第二个人知道他和曺圭贤的事，从前就得小心翼翼地瞒着，如今也找不到人诉苦。以前有曺圭贤，金厉旭便觉得无所谓，可现在他还是需要个谁能互相取暖，能抱抱他说他没错，就能让他稍稍好受些。

说完这些事他靠在金希澈怀里，半晌也没听到金希澈说话。还好，金厉旭只是想诉诉苦，也没想让金希澈替他做什么决定，如今全说出来自己就没那么难过了。这么想着他直起腰来，想和金希澈道个谢，一抬头却看到金希澈闭着眼睛，皱着眉头的表情。

他吓了一跳。“希澈哥你…...”

话没说完，金厉旭被金希澈重新抱在怀里。金希澈喝了口面前的啤酒，声音有些颤抖着问他：“厉旭，你怪哥吗？”

“怪哥什么？”

“怪哥当时问你们能不能分手。如果我当时直接说我们想办法，你们好好的，我们能一起想办法，是不是现在就会好些？”

听到这话金厉旭抬头，认认真真地看着金希澈的眼睛：“哥你别乱说。我要谢谢哥才对，这些事早晚要发生的，怎么会是你的错。”

金希澈明显没信。他看着金厉旭，沉默了一会儿才接着说：“我现在说你可能不信了，可我当时没希望你们真的分手。”

金厉旭靠在金希澈怀里，没有说话。

“我那时候是想听你们说你们不能分开，我想听你们坚定些说你们有勇气能担得起腥风血雨，你们会有办法。圭贤那时候说了这些我下一秒就要松口了，可你突然说你们能分。”

金希澈看向金厉旭的眼睛里都是难过，金厉旭觉得自己已经很久没见过金希澈这么狼狈的样子了。

“你要告诉我你那么喜欢他才对啊，你怎么能真的分手，你怎么能说你们能分？”

说完这话金希澈感觉到自己怀里的人在微微发着抖，大概是在哭。他伸手抽了张纸，递到金厉旭面前了才发现金厉旭脸色虽然差得很，却其实没有一滴眼泪，看着金希澈还勉强挤出来一丝苦笑。

“哥你知道吗，我觉得对一个人的喜欢都是有限的。”

过了很久金厉旭才开口，却答非所问。金希澈没打断他，坐好了听着金厉旭接下来要说的话。

“因为是有限的，所以我不想从他那里预支走那么久远的喜欢，用在这些小事上。我甚至希望他少喜欢我一些，别让喜欢变成那些日复一日的琐碎细节。或许有一天他不再想唱歌，只想早出晚归地生活，或者有一天他到了跳个舞都腰酸腿痛的年纪，却还觉得需要我。甚至也许有那么一天，他真的想睁眼去面对全世界的风雨，想从我这里拿到面对它们的勇气。我希望他把那些喜欢用到那时候，哪怕用尽了所有的喜欢也觉得值得，那时候再用尽全身力气地喜欢我。”

“可他来问我能不能让他死心，我又做不到。不管交往的时候还是分手以后，明明我给他的回应都那么少，却还是不希望他死心，我还想他对我好，还想拥抱他碰触他，陪在他身边。我不希望他真的不喜欢我，不希望他放手去喜欢别的人。”金厉旭说到这里，露出自嘲的微笑：“很糟糕对不对？更糟糕的是，我说不出不爱他的话，骗骗自己也好，我说不出一句不爱他。”

金希澈这次真真切切地看到了金厉旭的眼泪。可他却是笑着的，含着泪水却笑出了酒窝。金希澈想递张纸的时候金厉旭的手机又亮了，来电显示依旧是圭贤的名字。

金希澈以为金厉旭又要挂掉，金厉旭却接了起来。明明还在哭，接电话却是装作轻松愉快的声音：

“圭贤吗？我在希澈哥家里吃点东西，一会儿就回去了。你不用等我了。”

05

“厉旭啊，圭贤放假睡在我这里，这几天就不回宿舍了。”

挂了电话沈昌珉把手机丢回给曺圭贤，也不忘补上两脚：“这种得罪人的事你下次再让我做的话我们就友尽吧曺圭贤。”

曺圭贤接过手机，对沈昌珉的威胁倒是一点也不在意：“厉旭怎么说？”

“就说知道了啊，还能怎么说，还怕我把你卖了吗？”沈昌珉对曺圭贤和金厉旭的事一概不知，也就不以为意：“好不容易有个假期你准备怎么过啊，在我家打三天游戏吗？”

“你安排吧，我现在好困，先睡一觉。”

沈昌珉只当他是累了，也就不再吵他。

曺圭贤没和沈昌珉说，躺在床上了却忍不住还在想。这个难得的假期，曺圭贤原本是有约的。

即使只有三天，他和金厉旭也约好了，想和金厉旭去附近的景区看看春天的花，再在家宅一天，他想吃金厉旭做的炒年糕，再一起喝他收到的红酒。还有两条街外那家很火的蛋糕店，他也惦记了很久，金厉旭节食可以少吃些，却明明是约好要一起吃的。

可金厉旭连这约定都忘了。

他和金厉旭之间还是有些尴尬，所以他才让沈昌珉打了那通电话，心理期望的却其实是金厉旭能在电话里说一句假期明明是他先约好的。

他便会回去。尴尬的话题他们可以不聊，也还能好好度过三天的假期。

一而再再而三地失望，曺圭贤的期待值已经很低，却还是未能如愿。哪怕一点点也好，让他觉得金厉旭还喜欢他，他便能告诉自己，所有的一切都是金厉旭口是心非，而他也还能抱着那一点零散的侥幸，再等下去。

不出意外地，曺圭贤又失眠了。辗转反侧到凌晨也没有困意，索性打开手机，想看点无聊视频随便打发时间，看到的却是成员的ins更新。

“突然来宿舍探访，忙内做了一桌好吃的饭，还有亲自排队一小时才买到的蛋糕！大饱口福了呢。”

配图是几个人的自拍，金厉旭在边上笑得灿烂。背景是一桌的菜，不必刻意放大曺圭贤便能看到他心心念念的金厉旭做的炒年糕和海鲜饼，更重要的是，他惦记了很久的蛋糕，今晚就摆在宿舍的桌上。

金厉旭记得。

那家蛋糕店很难买，金厉旭亲自去排了一小时的队，也准备好了曺圭贤喜欢的食材，等着和曺圭贤一起过这个短假期，即使只有三天。

就算之前没说清楚的事情曾让他们那么尴尬，金厉旭可能也没准备说清楚，却还是精心准备着，记得和曺圭贤的每一个约定。

而他也想和金厉旭一起过假期。

曺圭贤翻身下床，换好衣服敲响了主卧室的门。沈昌珉睡得正好，下床开门的时候拖鞋都没穿，还以为出了什么事：“你怎么了？”

“我要回宿舍了。”

“半夜三点？曺圭贤你有病吧？”

之后的抱怨都被曺圭贤抛在脑后，他只想快一点回去，回到金厉旭身边去。

已经是凌晨，曺圭贤进门都轻手轻脚，路过餐厅的时候看了一眼，果然看到那块蛋糕摆在餐桌上。已经在晚餐时吃掉一大半，曺圭贤随手拿过叉子吃了一口，果然是恰到好处的甜。

这一点甜就可以了，对曺圭贤来说已经足够。

就是这样才对，暖烘烘的宿舍，空气里的牛奶沐浴露的味道，和一墙之隔安然睡着的他爱着的人，才会让他觉得安心。

他总会拿金厉旭有办法的。

这么想着，曺圭贤推开了自己卧室的门，打开壁灯的时候却愣住了，手里的包也掉在了地上，他却顾不上在这夜里是不是太响这种小问题。

他没有走错房间。

可他看到了金厉旭。

金厉旭在曺圭贤的床上睡着，蜷成一团握着被角，被灯光照到才皱着眉头睁开眼，看到曺圭贤的时候脑子还不太清醒：“圭贤？你怎么……？”

曺圭贤说不出话来。

以前恋爱的时候金厉旭也很少跑来曺圭贤的房间，多是曺圭贤跑去金厉旭的卧室，金厉旭把门锁了也无济于事，他撬锁也要抱着金厉旭相拥入眠。而如今，分手这么久，该说清的事情一样都没说清，金厉旭却在以为他不会回来的夜里，一个人跑到自己的房间，在自己的床上睡着了。

曺圭贤沉默了太久，金厉旭也彻底清醒了过来，无比清楚地意识到自己被抓包在了什么样尴尬的境地里。

金厉旭的惊慌失措都写在脸上，张张嘴想解释什么的样子。可这就像很久前金希澈撞到他们在门口亲吻。这便是板上钉钉的呈堂证供，没有一点辩解的余地。

金厉旭还能解释什么。

“我…...走错房间了。”金厉旭最终还是找了个无比拙劣的借口，边说边想起身下床：“你怎么回来了，我……”

他后面的话没能说下去。

曺圭贤走过来，伸长了手臂，不容拒绝地抱住金厉旭，搂着他的同时自己也躺下，把人牢牢地锁在自己怀里。

金厉旭像是被吓坏了，还想说什么，被曺圭贤抢了先。

“什么都不用说了，厉旭。”

“睡吧。”

怀里的人睁大了眼睛，曺圭贤见状无奈地笑笑，把人从自己怀里拉出来，然后低下了头。

金厉旭以为他是要吻自己，本能地想躲，可在曺圭贤凑近的时候还是只闭上了眼睛。

曺圭贤的吻却没落在自己唇上。相反地，金厉旭能感受到一个吻轻轻地落在了自己额头。

“会有办法的。”曺圭贤在他耳边轻声说。

“你什么也不用说，也不用怕。”

“睡吧，金厉旭。”

“晚安。”

End


End file.
